Sonic's Advanced Adventure
by Ginks
Summary: A new plot of Eggman's is heard by Sonic and his crew. They call in a few others to help out and stop Eggman. However, the journey has turned out to be more intense than the crew has expected. What is Eggman's plan, and can Sonic stop him?
1. Chapter 1 Scene 1

**Prologue:**

Earlier, Sonic and his friends have gone through adventures to stop evil. Several things have occurred in time, but Sonic and his crew have always managed to get through. They've always been focusing on other things though, that they've realized that they were never paying attention to Eggman. And that Eggman could be planning something that would be hard for Sonic and his friends to foil. Now, joined with a few others. They are off with a new mission.

CHAPTER 1: Explanation of evil plans

Scene 1: Word brought out

"After much time, I was neglected by that good-for-nothing hedgehog. This gave me some time to plan out my plans to take over the world" Eggman said to himself "Focusing on Shadow when he lost a bit of his memory and planned to use the Eclipse Cannon was when they started ignoring me. That would be their biggest mistake ever." Eggman said as he started laughing evilly "This time, Sonic! There's no way you're going to stop me. Unless you can go back in time and stop me before I've came this far with my plans." Eggman flew out of his base towards Station Square.

Sonic and his friends just so happen to be hanging around this area. They start talking to each other and the wonderful adventures they had in the past. After a while, they start focusing on Eggman

"What do you suppose Egghead's planning?" asked Sonic "We have to brace ourselves, it could be anything" he warned

"Yes, I'm aware of that" replied Tails "But even I have no clue what it could be" he said sighing after that "I just hope it won't damage the world too much"

"It had better not have anything to do with destroying the world again," said Sonic tightly under his breath "Because I am not going to convince anyone about not destroying the world again! It was bad enough Amy had to convince Shadow the first time; then we had to do it again when he wouldn't listen to what we told him would happen if he gathered all the emeralds and placed them in the Eclipse Cannon."

"That Shadow was just plain stupid" remarked Tails "But at least no one got hurt in that process" he included

"Yeah, good point!" added Sonic "I just wish we knew more about this plan."

Suddenly, a familiar hooting came up on a screen by the Café they stopped by

"It's Eggman!" shrieked Tails as his eyes shrunk. The others turned to look at him

"I have a message to all of you" started Eggman "There will be a few changes through the next few days. For you see, I have these plans on taking over the world again, and this time, there's nothing you can do to stop it. Not even our heroic hedgehog, Sonic and his annoying little twerp, fox boy can stop it" he exclaimed

"Oh, really?" remarked Sonic "We'll see about that, right Tails?"

"Yeah!" replied Tails "But just what is his plan?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon," said Sonic with a small tint of worry as he crossed his arms and sparkles flickered on his green eyes.

Outside the city, a certain long eared kid was resting on a tree, in the forest that he usually hanged out at. It was far away from the forest, so he knew nothing about the situation yet. He didn't even know who Eggman was. Or at least he couldn't even remember his name. Ginkgo was soon woken up by the calls of nature. He jumped out of the tree and stretched his arms.

"Well, today's another interesting day." Ginkgo quoted to himself "But there may be something weird happening around town; I wonder if Sonic knows anything about these goings on" Ginkgo decided to head over to Station Square, but the funny is that he can't even remember the way to Station Square.

So Ginkgo switched course, and headed back to his own house. At his house, his brothers, Shadi and Swand, were watching the news, and on there, we see Eggman again talking about taking over the world again.

"Isn't that Sonic's enemy?" asked Shadi as he slightly turned the volume up a bit

"His enemy's trying to take over the world again, I should tell Sonic!" said Ginkgo as he headed back for the door. But he was stopped as Shadi started speaking to him again

"Eer. . . Ginkgo" he started "Don't you think Sonic already knows this? I mean he's usually up early, so yeah" he shrugged. Ginkgo still headed outside and towards the bulletin board. But the bulletin board seemed to have shifted a bit. Ginkgo was a bit confused, and he placed a message on there about Sonic's enemy trying to take over the world again. He didn't ring the bell hard; he just slightly touched it and ran towards a random direction. Not many people heard his ring, but when they went outside, they all ran back in and locked their doors and closed the drapes on their windows.

Shadi turned to Swand and sighed. "Sometimes I don't even know what he's doing" he said and shrugged afterwards

Swand shrugged, "I guess it's lockdown!" was all he said


	2. Chapter 1 Scene 2

Scene 2: Ginkgo tries to explain

Ginkgo rushed further into the road he traveled. He was desperate for clues to what Eggman was planning to due. So in an instant he took off and ran out of the neighborhood. Ginkgo soon sprung into the air with a high jump due to his spring shoes and started soaring in the air.

Ginkgo soon reached the mountains, where he saw a base with a familiar symbol on it. The green hedgehog saw Eggman walking out of it while riding his Egg Walker. Ginkgo crept closer to a wall, attempting to be unseen by the one riding the vehicle. Ginkgo did a pretty fascinating job just hiding behind the rocky mountain's side. He manages to hear a bit of what Eggman was saying to himself when he was just almost right next to Ginkgo.

"My plan will be perfect!" said Eggman as he laughed with himself again "The only way Sonic can stop me is if he's willing to take the chances, and free the dark energy within him. If he can't accept that, then he might as well quit!" continued Eggman.

Ginkgo gasped a bit, as he heard more of Eggman's plan. Eggman crept a bit further from the area. Ginkgo especially didn't like hearing the words 'darkness' and 'Sonic' used n the same sentence.

"I have to find Sonic, I should tell him about this information" said Ginkgo. He then turned back to hear a bit more from the egghead.

"Once I find the darkness orbs, the floating islands will rise. Once that is done, the world will fall into eternal darkness!" he flirted "Then, when I feel like it. . . I will offer to bring some of the light back only if I can control your world, Sonic!"

"You evil jerk!" blurted Ginkgo as he revealed himself unintentionally "Eeps!" he screamed. Ginkgo knew now that he had exposed himself, and now Eggman was walking towards him, casting his fat shadow around Ginkgo. Eggman pulled on Ginkgo's ears as he found him

"You're eavesdropping on me?" he asked, "That doesn't seem like an act coming from a light creature like you" he exclaimed to Ginkgo as he yanked hard on Ginkgo's ears.

"You're not getting away with this! Sonic will stop you, in time! Just wait and see, he will stop you!"

"Just try to tell him what I'm doing! You can't even remember a simple name like mine. Even if I told you now, you'd probably forget in an instance. For I am 'Robotnik' now try to remember that!" said Eggman as he continued along the path. Ginkgo glanced at Eggman as he soared into the sky.

When he lost site of Eggman, Ginkgo jumped off the mountain and started soaring.

"I gotta find Sonic! Knowing him, he might be spending time in Station Square" he suggested to himself. So he flew into the city, which he was getting a bit tired of doing. Usually Ginkgo would be up for adventure but today, he just seems really tired with getting from one destination to another all the time. Eventually he returned to the city, but there was no site of the Blue Blur anywhere. Ginkgo walked up to a shop manager, and asked if they saw Sonic run around here or anything similar.

"I saw the hedgehog earlier today. He and his friends stopped for a drink around the Café over there on that corner" the shop manager continued "Then they saw a message being broadcasted on the TV screens all over town. They then said they were heading out to do something about the situation".

"Thanks, mister!" Ginkgo spoke politely "Did they tell you where they were heading?" Ginkgo asked, in the need of knowing. The Shop manager shook his head

"Sorry, but they didn't tell me. They just started off" the shop manager answered back

"That's okay!" replied Ginkgo "I'll try to find them on my own. I'm pretty good at doing it also," said Ginkgo as he went off.

He first tried back at Sonic's house, but he found that no one was in the house when he knocked on the door a few times. Ginkgo didn't give up yet, so he tried the beach next. He didn't suspect them to be there, and they weren't there. Ginkgo soaked his head with a water bottle, and continued. He next tried the forest he usually stayed and hanged out in. It turns out that Sonic and the others were there. They were standing around the tree that Ginkgo often rests on. Ginkgo had marked the tree with a blue sash earlier, which identifies it from the other trees for him.

"You think perhaps Ginkgo is around here?" asked Sonic

"If he is, we should warn him.," suggested Tails. Ginkgo was happy to see Sonic around, and he headed to tell Sonic about what he knew He took up the speed and sprinted towards his hero.

"Sonic!" he called "I have news for you"

"Ginkgo?" answered Sonic

Ginkgo stopped instantly as he neared Sonic and started waving his arms up and down, a bit uncertain of how he should tell Sonic of what he knows.

"There's this evil dude with his evil plans again," Ginkgo shouted while continuously squirming his hands up and down in the air.

"Oh, good! You know! This will save time for explanation. We should get going, guys! We have to know more about Eggman's plans." Ginkgo told them to stay, and he told him that he knew a few things and was going to tell them.

"Sonic! Some guy called R'ohcko. . . no, Nikro? Roofus? Robert? Rings?"-

"You trying to tell me something?" asked Sonic

"No, I'm trying to remember that name!" Ginkgo shouted as he twisted his ear a bit "I can't remember his name!" he cried "His name. . . his name is. . . Boise. . . Rusty. . . I can't remember the name!"

"Well when you do, come back to us! The information you have seems pretty important! And you're rushing too much. Come back to us later kid, we'll be around my house most likely, trying to find out what Eggman is up to" said Sonic starting off. Suddenly, Ginkgo's head flashed as he saw Eggman pulling his ears

"That's it! Eggman!" shouted Ginkgo to himself "Sonic! Come back" he called out

"Yeah, Ginks?" replied Sonic as he turned around and faced Ginkgo again.

"The plan is that the world will be engulfed in eternal darkness when the 3 floating islands rise and the 3 orbs are placed on those islands. If this is done, it'll almost be impossible to restore light to our world. You must stop it before it happens!"

"Whose idea is it?" asked Sonic with all ears

"E- eer. . ." paused Ginkgo "I forgot again!" Ginkgo shouted as he slapped his face "Geez! I'm stupid!" he cursed at himself

"I'm sorry I'm saying this, Ginkgo! But I think you're making up stories!" answered Sonic in a squeaky and nervous tone voice "I want to believe you, but you seem to be making up all these names, so it's making it hard for me to understand!" Sonic twitched his ear a bit "Perhaps it was just a recent dream you had or something" Sonic suggested

"Sonic! I heard it with my own ears! They even tugged my ears, and it still hurts!" moaned Ginkgo.

"Just calm down, Ginkgo! I'm sure you'll get the message through, you might be telling the truth, but everything you're mentioning just doesn't seem to make sense" quoted Tails for a defense

"Try harder next time to remember such names"

"Okay!" said Ginkgo as he walked off; upset and depressed he couldn't warn Sonic correctly, and most importantly, he couldn't even tell who was planning everything. Ginkgo ran towards another region in the forest and ran up a tree

"You think the kid will be okay?" Tails asked

"Maybe" answered Sonic "Let's just go back to my house" he concluded. So then they went to Sonic's house


	3. Chapter 1 Scene 3

Scene 3: A way to remember names

Ginkgo felt devastated that he couldn't tell Sonic what Eggman was up to. If only he could remember the names of Sonic's enemies, and his life would be slightly easier. But for some reason, he always tended to forget names over and then.

Ginkgo had to remember the name in order to get Sonic to believe his story. It wasn't a story to begin with. It was what he heard from Eggman, and the only thing stopping the message from getting through, is remember a simple name.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" whined Ginkgo "It seems everyone is against me, I gotta try harder. . ." Ginkgo stayed silent for a while, as the wind blew gently on his forehead quills.

Ginkgo closed his eyes, as he focused on the sounds within the area. He listened to the wings of the Flickies that flew in the forest, he heard some squirrels scurrying from place to place. Ginkgo's eyes flashed open and he looked in the air. He thought to himself, "Maybe Shadow can help me get the message to Sonic. Even if we're enemies, he has helped us sometimes, and he did save the world along with Sonic." Ginkgo soon found a few more downsides to this idea "But I do torture him a lot by being a pester and banging him with my pole, and I hate him! It'd be odd to ask someone you hate to help you" Ginkgo shook his fur and tried to be more serious with the situation. "It doesn't matter! I'll try to tell Shadow anyways, and maybe he'll help me, maybe he won't. Only time will tell!" he whispered to himself.

Ginkgo thought for a while where he could find Shadow, and his best guess was either in the meadows, or a lair in the desert. Ginkgo first tried out the desert, and found him in the farthest room from the entrance. Ginkgo immediately ran through the long hallway, passing through traps and false paths quickly, and ran into the room Shadow was in.

Shadow flinched when he saw the long eared kid enter the room. Shadow recovered instantly and asked him why he was here.

"Shadow! It's awful!" cried Ginkgo "This guy is trying to take over the world, and in order to do it, he's going to take the light away from us! I don't want to live in the darkness." Ginkgo wailed, as his voice started to crack, and tears of worry started dropping from his eyes "You gotta help me get the message to Sonic! I can't remember the name of his enemy, so I can't get the message through"

"You should really consider finding a way on how to remember. My guess would be the one he hates the most: Eggman! Can you remember that name?" asked Shadow

"No, I can't remembered" whispered Ginkgo in an almost muted way

"Then just tell Sonic that it's his enemy planning it, and you can't remember the name, describe him a bit. Maybe he'll believe it then" suggested Shadow

"Okay, thanks for your help Shadow" Ginkgo said smiling with joy. Shadow was a bit confused, for he hasn't seen Ginkgo smile to him in a nice way for a long time. He didn't know what to say back to Ginkgo, but he just made a quick response of:

"You're welcome, nature boy" said Shadow softly as he watched him flee the lair quickly. Shadow sighed and smiled back at Ginkgo, even if he had already left "Good luck to you, Ginkgo!".

Back in the street that Sonic lived on, he saw that Ginkgo had posted that Eggman was going to attempt taking over the world again. Sonic was a bit confused at this moment.

"How did Ginkgo remember my enemy's name? Doesn't he usually forget?" he thought to himself "I guess not. . . but then he seemed to have been trying to tell me something earlier. . . perhaps"-

"Sonic!" interrupted Tails "Eggman is on again! Actually, he hacked into my transmission device and he's delivering a message."

"Well, Sonic! Perhaps I should just go on into telling the plan to you right now, seeing if you can't do much to stop it!" he started "There are these things called the dark orbs. There are three of them, which I have two right here" he said as he showed 2 dark orbs in his hands to Sonic

"No way!" screamed Sonic as he observed the dark energy fields around the orbs.

"You see, I only need to find the last one now, and then the islands will rise! The darkness barrier will be reflected from each island as they float higher into the air. Once that is done, everything below it will be engulfed in darkness. However, before this happens. You can give up, and get the residents to surrender to my reign. And you'll all be spared"

"I will NEVER give up, Eggman! Not even if the world will be pretty much darkened to the max. We will still have the light shining in us to guide the way!" Sonic spoke with confidence.

"You're rather confident, but do whatever you want! In the end, you'll regret your choice anyways" said Eggman as he disconnected the call on Tails' transmission device

"Now what do we do?" asked Tails with the fear shining in his eyes

"Don't worry, Tails! We'll find a way" answered Sonic with confidence. Just then, Ginkgo landed next to Sonic's house, and rushed to Sonic.

"Sonic! It's one of your enemies who are planning all of this. What I told you earlier" started Ginkgo, but before he said more, Tails had told them that they already knew, and they should set out and find the last dark orb before Eggman did. Ginkgo nodded, and flew in another direction.

"Alright then!" said Ginkgo "Let's go, before that weirdo brings darkness to the world" he said glaring and raging up again. "Let's go!" he repeated.


End file.
